


Autobiography part 1 (1000 questions meme)

by NordicPossession



Series: All about me the author [1]
Category: Autobiography - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: This is a a 1000 questions meme I found on Deviant-art that I decided to fill out in order for you guys to get to know me very well. I ABHOR it when people claim that they know all about me when they really don’t!! So that’s why I’m posting this.Plus I just want to say, if I seem like a crazy wacko via those posts that got taken down by the admins of this website just know/learn that I was simply was going through Hell at the time. I’m doing MUCH better now. I hope I didn’t lose any “followers” or worry anyone and if I did lose anyone or worry anyone, I’m EXTREMELY sorry! Please forgive me, thanks for reading this summary and please have fun reading my things!
Series: All about me the author [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176458





	Autobiography part 1 (1000 questions meme)

_The Basics:_

**1\. Your name:** The only name you’ll get to know is the name of my account! sorry. I just don’t wanna get Doxxed or whatever else people do these days in order to stalk people down and everything.  
**2\. Nicknames:** Well.....Imhotep (theMummytheAnimatedSeries) calls me “Sweets”, Jafar Genie calls me “my little sweed”, Green Goblin calls me “fuckshit” or “Swiss cheese”, Nos-4-a2 calls me “little one”, Megatron calls me “Stupid/Idiot”, Darth Maul calls me “Ignoramus”, Lockdown (Transformers Animated) calls me “doofus”, Kylo Ren calls me “This”, Darth Malgus and Darth Bane call me “Retarded” even though Bane is a bit nicer about it then Malgus is, Grand Inquisitor (Star Wars Rebels) calls me “Precious”, and Starscream calls me “Not Except”.  
**3\. Do you like these nicknames:** some I do and some I don’t.  
**4\. Location:** I happen to live in the southern USA.  
**5\. How old are you:** My bodies age in this life that I am living currently is 27 years of age, but the actual me (my soul) age is 66 million something years old. My very first life ended when that horrible meteorite mashed into Earth and killed off all of the Dinosaurs.  
**6\. Birthday:** not telling you guys because I don’t want them to get Doxxed or whatever else people do these days in order to stalk someone.  
**7\. Zodiac signs:** Libra, Scorpio, Gemini  
**8\. Parents names:** not telling you guys because I don’t wanna have my parents get Doxxed or whatever else people do these days in order to do these days in order to stalk someone.  
**9\. Siblings:** I have 3 of them  
**10\. Pets:** I have 5 of them (I used to have 7 but two of them died last year).  
**11\. Number of rooms in your house:** 18  
**12\. Religion:** I don’t give a shit about what you believe in as long as you do not take whatever you believe in so seriously that it ends up affecting you in a bad way as well as everyone else. I don’t give a shit about what you believe in as long as you do not take whatever you believe in so seriously that it ends up turning you into a complete dickbag/asshole towards certain groups of people.  
**13\. If so, practicing:** yes  
**14\. Male or Female:** female  
**15\. Is your family close:** What do you mean as in “close”? Like how close we all live together or all close as in how much we like/love each other?


End file.
